<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbreak Season by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387664">Heartbreak Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hope's in love with Josie, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, a lot of pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie &amp; Hope (both age 9) have feelings for each other, but they're too young, so they promise to marry each other when they're 18. Hope ends up moving away from Mystic Falls to New Orleans, and when she's 18, moves back to Mystic Falls, and learns Josie moved on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbreak Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 9 years ago: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>9 year old Josie and 9 year old Hope were outside of the Mikaelson house.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Josie." Hope said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie looked at her best friend, "Yes?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Can I tell you something?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're my best friend, Hope. You can tell me whatever you want." Josie said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I like you." Hope said, her cheeks a light shade of pink. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Really?" Josie asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah." Hope replied. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I like you too." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Really?" Hope asked as she lit up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, a lot." Josie said, "I want to marry you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope giggled. "We're kids, silly. We can't get married yet." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know." Josie giggled back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "But.." Hope started. "One day, we'll be 18. Maybe when we're 18, we can get married then." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You want to marry me when we're 18?" Josie asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope nodded, "Yes." she said, "will you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie grinned and nodded, "Yes!" she said, "I'll marry you when I'm 18."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope pulled Josie into a hug. "Yay!" She cheered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Josie!" Said a voice. Hope let go of Josie and the two saw Caroline, Josie's mother. "Josie, baby, time to go home." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Aww." Josie pouted. "Do we have to go, mommy?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know you want to stay, baby, but you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Okay." Josie sighed. She looked at Hope and smiled. "I'll see you later." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope hugged her again. "I love you, Josie." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you too."  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>After Josie left with Caroline, that was the last day She saw the Mikaelsons. She was unaware of their move until Hayley called Caroline. It took 9 years for Hope and Josie to see each other again. </b> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>